Manos Frias, Corazon Calido
by QueenOfCrystal
Summary: Kira estaba aliviado de que sus acciones nunca parecían despertar sospechas en Shinobu, pero se encontró con otro problema que, la mujer - su "esposa" - llevaba consigo. Una traducción de un hermoso One shot que leí en Archive of our own. El autor original: ConceptOfZero


**MANOS FRÍAS, CORAZÓN CÁLIDO**

Autor Original: ConceptOfZero

Traduccion hecha por: QueenOfCrystal

* * *

Desde que ese gato murió, Shinobu se aferra a él. Le afecto mucho la manera en que se fue y eso la mantenía pegada a él toda la noche, él pensó que esto pasaría. Perono fue así. Parecía más necesitada que antes, se seguía ferrando fuertemente a su pecho cuando se encontraban en la cama.

Desde que llego, nunca fue muy bueno fingiendo el tipo de afecto que ella esperaba de él, pero ha conseguido más práctica, Si _era_ incomodo tenerla cerca, pero aprendió por ella a fingir y a guardar las apariencias. Al menos los estándares de ella eran muy bajos, por lo que sabía Kosaku era un hombre frió y cobarde, el tipo de persona impotente que sacaba los gatos de la casa y se sumía en un silencio horrible cuando se molestaba.

Que patético.

Tomar su vida había sido tan simple como también lo fue tomar su cara, que suerte para Kira de haber escogido una concha vacía de hombre, entrar en su papel había sido tan fácil.

Quizás demasiado fácil. Kira estaba aliviado de que sus acciones nunca parecían despertar sospechas en Shinobu, pero se encontró con otro problema que, la mujer - su "esposa" - llevaba consigo. Ella coqueteaba, sonreía, colocaba la cabeza en su pecho y descansaba fácilmente con él, sin saber que sus manos deseaban simplemente envolver ese delgado cuello y estrangular, estrangular, estrangular hasta que su boca se abriera y su cara se tornara azul… azul como las delicadas pequeñas venas que recorren el interior de sus muñecas…

Sus uñas son demasiado largas, siente que rasguñan su piel de vez en cuando mientras se mueve en sus brazos. Antes del gato, dormían en lados opuestos de la cama, pero desde entonces, ella se desliza sobre su lado de la cama. Cada noche que se va a acostar la encuentra moviéndose más cerca de él, acomodando sus brazos y piernas sobre él. Ella presiona su cara contra su pecho y él puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través del camisón delgado, la seda no hace nada para suavizar su toque y ella insiste en hacer soniditos suaves mientras se queda dormida, a veces solo suspira, otras veces…

"Kosaku…" Ella murmura suavemente contra su pecho, su aliento es cálido. Una de sus manos está apoyada en su costado, esos delicados dedos presionados en la hendidura entre su camisa y sus pantalones. Kira puede sentir las delicadas puntas de sus dedos contra su piel. ¿Cuántas manos ha sentido durando los años? Y, sin embargo, nunca han sido tan calientes, Su corazón todavía late y en lugar del frió familiar de los muertos, el siente un rubor descansando contra él.

Kira siente el impulso de levantar las manos de sus caderas, deslizándolas sobre su cuello. La primera se levanta, descansando sobre su largo cabello suelto, lo acaricia sintiendo lo suave que es, como crece fino alrededor de la nuca. La mano de Kira toca la parte posterior de su cuello y sigue la curva de su espina dorsal hasta la base de la misma. Sus dedos presionan hacia abajo y tiembla un poco imaginando lo hermoso que se escucharía el crujido de sus huesos mientras los quiebra.

La piel de Shinobu es suave, ella debe hidratarse, sabe que cuida muy bien de sus manos, ha visto la crema sobre la mesita de noche. Kira la ha visto frotarse y masajearse las manos en las noches antes de dormir, pero se olvidó de hacerlo esta noche, se da cuenta de eso ahora, Kira ha estado distraído con ella, sus toques y sus pequeños ruidos.

"Shinobu, has olvidado tu crema para las manos" Él le dice. Ella lo mira con sus ojos grandes. Su rostro es cálido y sus labios se separan ligeramente, pero ella no dice nada. Kira espera a que ella entienda y cuando no lo hace, el mueve su mano de su cuello y la presiona sobre la mano en su cadera. "tu piel se secará y se tornará áspera"

El rosado de su cara se hace más intenso. "Oh, la olvide. Pero… estoy demasiado cómoda para moverme" Sus ojos medio cerrados miran a Kira de una manera que lo hace sentir extraño. Debe ser ansiedad. Tiene miedo de ser descubierto por ella.

¿Qué haría un buen marido? Él quiere que cuide sus manos, deben estar suaves. Pero no puede ordenarle que lo haga, no cuando ella ha estado llorando por ese gato, podría llorar aún más. Toma una decisión, quitándole la mano de la suya y acercándose a Shinobu para agarrar la botella de loción.

Ella gime y rueda sobre su espalda mientras Kira se inclina sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"K-Kosaku…" Ella dice ese nombre otra vez, sus manos suben para tocar su cara. Kira se olvida de la loción, con los ojos fijos en sus dedos mientras se acercan. Son unas manos hermosas. Quiere mostrarle su verdadero ser. Esas manos se verían encantadoras en el baño con él. Esas manos entrarían perfectas en una bolsa de almuerzo. Esas manos sabrían tan bien en su boca… Gira su cara y sin pensarlo, abre su boca y saca su lengua. Su piel tiene una maravillosa textura suave. Shinobu aspira nerviosamente, pero sus manos se quedan quietas y ligeramente curvadas, flotando justo al lado de su cara. Kira presiona sus labios en su palma, saboreando la suave carne de su mano. Es dulce, un poco salada, firme bajo los dientes y caliente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que tuvo una mano en la boca que no fuera la suya. Nunca había tenido una mano que aun estuviera viva. Es diferente "Oh" Shinobu no aleja sus manos, se quedan quietas, abiertas mientras Kira deja su boca recorrer su mano, siguiendo el valle de su palma y luego arrastrando la lengua por el largo tramo de sus dedos. Sus uñas están limpias y ordenadas y las atrae a su boca, moviendo la lengua por los bordes lisos. Ella usa una lima para pulirlas cada vez que las corta. Él se imagina la lima moviéndose sobre las uñas, suavemente lijándolas para quedar pulidas y su cuerpo responde ansiosamente. Debajo de él, Shinobu es una sombra rosada. Kira siente que su cara se calienta también, él está respondiendo a ella, imitando su condición. Debe ser automática de su parte. Necesita protegerse actuando como buen marido. Atrae más de ella a su boca y chupa fuertemente sus dedos llenando su boca. Descansan en su lengua, tan suave, tan delicada, tan tierna. El los muerde suavemente, con cuidado de no romper la piel. Se flexionan en su boca y eso es nuevo. Hay algo tan diferente al sentir que reaccionan al tacto de su lengua. Lame las almohadillas de los dedos y presiona su lengua contra ellos. Luego se desliza de nuevo y chupa su mano, su pulso se puede sentir justo donde la piel es delgada. El corazón de Shinobu late tan rápido. La mano que no está en su boca se queda en su pecho. Sus dedos bordean su parte superior presionando los botones mientras baja. Kira se inclina sobre ella, accidentalmente la sostiene a la cama. Lo único que quería era agarrar la maldita crema de Shinobu y ahora tiene sus dedos en la boca y el pecho. La mano libre de Shinobu se apoya contra el estómago de Kira levantando ligeramente la camisa y justo debajo el miembro duro se apoya contra el pantalón. Es la mano en su boca. Incluso con vida no puede evitarlo. Sus dedos son perfectos, las manos de Shinobu son encantadoras. En otra vida la habría matado y habría pasado semanas con ellas, tomando su tiempo para conocer cada última línea de ellos, cada perfección e imperfección.

Ahora… Ahora sigue aprendiendo, aunque sus manos siguen unidas a ella y al resto de su cuerpo. Su mano sigue dudando y sabe lo que quiere. Quiere que ella lo toque, Kira quiere que su mano se mueva en él, quiere sentir carne y sangre por primera vez en su vida, en lugar del frio toque de alguna de sus "amantes" Kira desliza la boca de sus dedos y una línea de saliva permanece entre sus labios y la punta de sus dedos conectándolos por un momento. Shinobu mira esto y su boca se abre con un suave gemido y se ruboriza aún más, la línea de saliva se rompe y Kira besa sus dedos de nuevo. "Tócame" exige, y ella se mueve en un instante deslizando su mano al fondo de su pantalón. Kira cierra los ojos y se concentra solo en cómo se siente tener esa mano alrededor de él. Su agarre es bueno -Mejor que otras manos por lo general, ya que siempre tiene que guiar y ayudar esas otras manos a tocarlo como le gusta. Pero, Shinobu es impecable, Suavemente aprieta la parte superior y baja apretando más y empujando hacia abajo. Después de un momento, ella para y lo libera mientras él la ve desconcertado. "¿Y yo?" Sus labios acogedores y rosados se separan "Tócame también".

Sería malo no devolver el favor, ella se detendría, notaria cosas, ella podría hacer preguntas. Solo es sensato empujar su camisón sobre sus caderas. Sus muslos se abren y el echa una mirada – no hay pelo y tiene unos labios rosados y delicados - en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pone una mano entre sus piernas y se estremece al tocarla. Shinobu se ve complacida, aunque el solo frote ese punto secreto entre sus muslos.

La mano de Shinobu está sobre él, la de Kira sobre ella.

Cuando el empuja dos dedos entre sus labios, siente lo húmedo y caliente que es, lo ansiosa que se pone ella. Shinobu gime un poco, un ruido que alguna vez encontró irritante, y ahora… Ahora le resulta encantador escuchar un sonido tan hinchado solo para él. A Kira nunca le había gustado hasta ahora, ¿Sonaba como adolorida? Eso debe ser. Suena como si la estuviera lastimando, por eso lo disfruta. Por lo tanto, vuelve a meter los dedos para hacerla gemir, sus dedos se arrastran hasta que encuentran su clítoris, Kira lo sabe porque en ese instante ella reacciona abriendo sus ojos y haciendo de su boca una "o" perfecta.

Kira se pregunta si Kosaku llego a ver así a su esposa. Luego rechaza el pensamiento. No importa. Solo importa lo que Kira ve y ahora ve a Shinobu retorcerse debajo de el con la larga línea de su garganta arqueándose y pidiendo, exigiendo ser apretada. Desliza su mano libre por su cabello hasta su cuello, presionando su palma contra su garganta. La mano de Shinobu lo aprieta más fuerte y la mano en su boca juguetea un poco con la lengua de Kira.

Una mano de Shinobu en su boca, la otra en su pijama frotando y agarrando su miembro. Los dedos de Kira dentro de ella, jugueteando con su clítoris y la otra mano en su garganta. Kira chupa fuerte sus dedos, aprieta fuerte el cuello de Shinobu y ve como sus ojos se abren grandes, su aliento se entrecorta ligeramente y sus caderas se ensanchan mientras sus caderas se ensanchan contra sus dedos. Shinobu le aprieta el brazo, su mano acaricia su garganta suavemente, se siente tan bien.

"En mi…" Le suplica, la ve mientras aprieta su garganta "Por favor… Te quiero adentro de mi"

Kira pellizca su clítoris, lo aprieta, solo para sentir sus caderas contra él. Mete los dedos de Shinobu hasta dentro de su boca, Shinobu puede sentir la pared de su garganta. Kira parpadea ante la sensación, el siente que puede ahogarse con los dedos como ella con la mano en su garganta.

Kira se retira, su mano se afloja completamente de su garganta, empuja su pantalón hacia abajo liberando su pene. La mano de Shinobu le da un último apretón antes de que envuelva con sus piernas a Kira. saca sus dedos de la vagina de Shinobu y se retuerce ansioso mientras empuja su miembro dentro de ella.

"Shinobu" El gime su nombre, un lio de palabras mojadas salen de su boca. Kira no puede creer lo bueno que es esto, lo apretado, lo caliente, lo húmedo esta. Es tan diferente de su tiempo con las manos. No es lo mismo, pero está contento de que no lo sea. Es algo diferente y bueno.

El coño de Shinobu lo aprieta él se mueve más rápido y ella hace un sonido como si estuviera muriendo, como si la estuviera matando, Kira empuja más para escucharla de nuevo.

Una mano se aferra a la cintura con fuerza, justo como ella agarra la suya. La otra mano regresa a su garganta y la aprieta y los dedos de Shinobu se deslizan dentro de su boca hasta que sus nudillos presionan sus labios y él se siente amordazado por ellos, hasta que sus ojos están mojados y su garganta lucha por tragar los dedos. Hay tanto estimulo que siente por todos lados dejándolo con un lio confuso y distraído. Se ve obligado a quitarle la mano, y quitar la suya de su garganta. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia fuera, brillantes y húmedos y tan hermosos de ver. Su mano libre se agarra de la cama y la folla duro, mientras ambos tratan de recuperar el aire que perdieron.

"Kosaku… Kosaku…" Ella llama el nombre equivocado, pero no le importa. Es el quien está haciendo esto con ella. Kosaku Kawajiri está muerto y Yoshikage Kira está en su cama, follando a su esposa y excitándola de maneras que él nunca pudo. toma su mano, la besa, recorre la palma de su mano. Lame lo largo de la gruesa carne que cubre el metacarpo, succionándola en su boca y mordiéndola.

Los dedos se ponen rosas cuando lo chupe y se ponen brillantes. Las caderas de Shinobu bajan y enreda sus piernas alrededor de él, apretándolo contra ella. "Kosaku… Por favor… Estoy tan cerca"

Cerca… Debe ayudarla a venirse. Quiere escucharla. Kira la toma del cabello y la empuja más contra él, con su pulgar busca su clítoris. Ella esta tan mojada, su clítoris esta regordete y suave. Le recuerda el pedazo de carne de la palma de su mano, justo debajo del pulgar y lo frota con fuerza contra su cara. Sus ojos la miran desde el borde de la mano y siento algo que rara vez sintió antes.

Kira se siente verdaderamente posesivo con esa mujer. Él quiere quedársela. Él quiere esa garganta para apretarla. Sus manos para besar y tocar cada vez que quiera. Kira quiere follarla como ahora, de verla tan deshecha y escuchar esos suaves sonidos adoloridos que hace. Él quiere romperla de esta manera, de una manera que puede hacerlo una y otra vez, para siempre. Kira quiere mantenerla solamente para él. Sus ojos son tan grandes, sus muslos lo aprietan fuertemente y hace los sonidos más deliciosos, los ruidos de una mujer que está muriendo. Ella grita una y otra vez mientras lo aprieta y se viene para Kira. Solo se vendrá y retorcerá para él, para nadie más. Gime y se entierra en su cuerpo sintiendo cada espasmo de ella, cada sacudida y temblor que corre a través de su cuerpo. Se siente tan bien. Todo se siente absolutamente divino. Kira empuja y chupa su mano devolviendo los dedos a su boca. Retira los dedos de su clítoris y los acerca a su boca para chuparlos, pero antes ella agarra su muñeca. Lo mira con sus ojos abiertos y brillantes y se lleva la mano a su boca. Kira mira y mira mientras chupa sus dedos y siente como hace un recorrido por la boca de ella mientras juega con su lengua. Shinobu gime y Kira solo puede sentir su pene reaccionar a la vista.

Él se viene así, las manos dentro de sus bocas, el pene profundamente dentro de ella. El gime y sus ojos se abren, pero nunca quita sus dedos de su boca. Sus caderas sienten los espasmos y se mueve adelante y atrás.

Es la primera vez que ha tenido sexo así, es la primera vez que está dentro de una mujer.

Apenas puede pensar, su mente está destrozada y anonadada centrada solo en la visión de su boca con su mano, ella suavemente tira los labios de su mano y con la misma dulzura saca los dedos de su boca. Los brazos le rodean los hombros y ella lo acerca, tirando de su cabeza para que se doble contra su pecho. Sus pechos se aprietan contra él y huele el sudor que gotea en ambos. El miembro de Kira está dentro de ella y se queda en donde está. La mano de Shinobu se desliza por su cabello frotando su cuero cabelludo con esos delicados dedos suyos y el gime de nuevo. Es demasiado.

"¿Estuvo bien para ti también? Nunca había sido así antes, nunca habías estado así…"

Ella dice y el siente un hielo atravesar su corazón, Shinobu lo sabe, ella sabe que no es el.

Sus brazos lo aprietan más fuerte.

"Me encanta… Amo esto, te amo… Te amo demasiado. Eres el marido que siempre soñé que tendría"

Kira se relaja un poco y levanta la cabeza mirándola.

"Y tu eres la única para mi"

Él nunca había querido esto. Pero, el piensa que, con Shinobu ha encontrado en quien satisfacer sus necesidades.

Kira finalmente ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir una vida tranquila.

El la besa y se aparte suavemente de ella, cuando lo hace un gemido doloroso sale de la boca de Shinobu que el absorbe entero.

Si… Con Shinobu ha encontrado un disfraz que sabe que durara durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Este es mi primer trabajo haciendo una traduccion de un One Shot que en lo personal ame demasiado.

He visto y he leído este magnifico manga y me ha pegado duro esta situación entre la familia Kawajiri. Yo estaba algo triste porque me hubiera encantado que Shinobu y Kira tuvieran mas momentos juntos.

Se que pido mucho con "Kira ha encontrado a alguien que satisface sus necesidades" porque no es asi, Kira era un asesino y eso nunca iba a cambiar, pero ¿Puedo soñar no? Espero que les guste, que lo imaginen y sufran como yo. Estoy trabajando en mi propia historia con esta pareja y estoy ansiosa por publicarla.

Recuerden, esta historia es ficcion asi como no es canon. Todos podemos crear historias con nuestros personajes favoritos y por mas descabelladas que sean, todas las historias merecen respeto. Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
